


Ten Roses

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Ungst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солнце, мне кажется, ты устало светить<br/>Солнце, мне кажется, ты просто устало<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Худшее, что я когда-либо писала. Фик, который я не могу перечитывать.

*

Роза смотрит, как он закрывает глаза, и проводит пальцами по морщинистому лбу. Кто бы мог подумать, что это случится так? Что она когда-нибудь увидит такое?

Она моргает, словно поддаваясь рефлексу, но слёз нет. Слёз давно уже нет, они пропали задолго до этого. На пальцах у неё остаётся прядь редких волос, и она стряхивает их на пол с содроганием. Поправляет одеяло и выходит из комнаты, не выключая свет. Ему тяжело просыпаться без света, а солнцу нельзя в эту комнату, противопоказан солнечный свет.

Она идёт в свою спальню, расположенную через стену, совсем близко, так, чтобы она могла быть рядом в ту же минуту, если ему что-то понадобится. Так близко, что порой ей кажется, что она каждую секунду слышит не только тихий кашель или любой шорох, но и само слабое и тихое дыхание, вырывающееся из его рта.

Она идёт в ванную, наполняет ванну горячей водой, отрешённо следя за тем, как вода вырывается мощным потоком из крана. Подносит ладонь к лицу и чувствует резкий запах мочи и гниения. Это не от ладоней, этим пропитана вся её кожа, волосы, она сама. Каждый вечер она упорно старается отмыть этот запах, каждое утро снова в него погружается. Ещё немного, думает Роза. Ещё несколько дней, часов, минут – и это закончится. Эта мысль отрезвляет её на секунду. Она всматривается в тёмные, расширенные зрачки собственного отражения с ужасом и отвращением. Во что же ты превратилась, Роза Тайлер?

*

Это было лучше любого алкоголя, лучше, чем мороженое – лучше всего на свете. Она так хорошо научилась привыкать к нему, так долго его ждала, так хотела поверить, что это действительно он, что ей это удалось почти сразу. Прикасаясь к тёплым и таким нежным губам, вдыхая его медовый запах, держа его за руку, поверить было легко, даже слишком легко. И она поверила целиком и полностью. «Он, но не он, всё равно он» – Роза заучила это не слишком простое оправдание ещё тогда, когда они по очереди отдали собственные жизни друг за друга. Тогда он стал выглядеть и говорить совершенно иначе, иначе одеваться, но совершенно точно так же брать её за руку. Сейчас различий было в миллиарды раз меньше, и она знала, хотела знать, что это всё ещё её Доктор.

– Всё в порядке, это ведь я, Роза Тайлер? – Его слова и поступки могли лгать даже ей, но глаза никогда.

Она целовала эти глаза и знала, что уж теперь так действительно будет всегда.

*

Сбрасывая серый махровый халат, в котором она теперь всегда для удобства ходила по дому, Роза вдруг увидела тонкие ключицы и выпирающие рёбра над впалым животом. Но эта картина не производила на неё ни малейшего впечатления, даже Джеки не решалась подходить к ней с причитаниями «как ты себя запустила» вот уже несколько месяцев. Холодно и без любопытства разглядывая себя в начинавшем запотевать зеркале, она увидела и выпирающие синеватые вены, и на мгновение у неё засосало под ложечкой. Синяков уже совсем не было видно, и от нескольких слабых попыток заглушить боль наркотиком не осталось ничего, кроме вот этого ощущения в животе и мучительного чувства стыда.


	2. 2

Счастливая, уставшая от бесчисленных поздравлений и комплиментов, Роза добросовестно продолжала улыбаться гостям, тем временем лавируя между столами и танцующими парами, понемногу пробиралась к выходу, в поисках высокой фигуры в чёрном фраке – своего неуловимого новоиспечённого мужа.

Сад встретил её прохладой и тишиной, оставив шум праздничного зала за дверью – шум музыки и голосов доносились только неясными отголосками. Роза сбросила наконец белоснежные туфли и ступила босыми ногами, защищёнными только тонким кружевом чулок, в усеянную первой росой траву. 

Подчиняясь интуиции, она пошла к восточному краю сада, придерживая полу длинного свадебного платья правой рукой. Уже больше часа она пыталась высмотреть его среди пьяных гостей и не находила. Ей и самой отчаянно хотелось вырваться из душного помещения, оставив хотя бы кусочек самого важного дня, её дня, для себя самой и того, кому она заново вверила свою жизнь этим утром.  
Он лежал прямо на траве и смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами на полное мерцающих звезд небо. Роза тихо подошла и, не говоря ни слова, опустилась с ним рядом. Прикоснулась к его ладони и легонько стиснула его пальцы, беря за руку.

– Она огромна, – негромко произнёс он, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от неба.

Роза внимательно смотрела на него и надеялась, что он не видит сейчас, насколько печальным был её взгляд. Она чувствовала всем своим существом тянущую боль у сердца. Он потерял так много, так несправедливо был заточён в этой закрытой вселенной, лишённый и единого шанса быть там, куда манило его единственное, но всё такое же горячее сердце. Она пыталась представить, пыталась понять, что может чувствовать человек, наделённый всеми знаниями повелителя времени и неспособный их применить, полный памяти о куда большем и запертый в столь малом. Пыталась на себе ощутить, каким маленьким, обрубленным и сжимающимся стало для него всё время. Но знала, что не сможет понять этого в полной мере, каким бы сильным ни было её желание. И потому просто сжимала его руку, ласково гладила пальцы, чтобы он чувствовал, продолжал чувствовать, что не одинок.

– Она такая безмерная, бесконечная. Я всё ещё знаю это, – продолжал он. – Но теперь не чувствую. Не чувствую так, как был обречён когда-то, не я и не здесь, очень-очень давно...

Его голос разливался по укромному уголку сада, словно бы физически касаясь её лица.

– Но знаешь... Я не жалею об этом. – Он поднял на неё глаза, заставив замереть и затаить дыхание, – таким значительным был этот его взгляд. – Потому что чувствую сейчас что-то намного большее. Что-то огромнее и шире, чем могла быть она. – Он ласково провёл по её пальцам, отвечая на прикосновение. – Я люблю тебя, Роза Тайлер.

– Роза Доктор Смит, – поправила она с улыбкой. – Или об этом ты забыл? – И наклонилась, со всей нежностью прикасаясь к его губам своими.

Через секунду она отстранилась, встала на колени, приподнимая платье, чтобы то не мешалось, и перекинула через него ногу, усаживаясь сверху.

Она мягко приложила палец к его губам, с которых были готовы сорваться возражения, и ласково провела вдоль его виска, к шее. Приподнялась на коленях, чуть сдвинувшись, чтобы ощущать низом живота жар, собиравшийся под тонкой тканью брюк мужа. Потом отстранилась снова и медленно провела рукой вдоль ширинки. Он резко сел, перехватывая её руку, и закидывая себе на шею. Обнял её за талию и приоткрыл собственным языком чуть подрагивающие губы. Ладонью провёл по её спине и горячими пальцами пробежался по затылку. Роза вжалась в него сильнее, растворяясь в каждом прикосновении, и твёрдо надавила на его плечи, разрывая объятия и заново укладывая его на траву. На этот раз настойчивее пробежалась пальцами вдоль ширинки и быстрыми движениями расстегнула пуговицу и молнию. Стоя на коленях заставила его приподняться и приспустила трусы вместе с брюками, оставляя его лежать на не в меру длинных полах нелепого фрака.

– Нас будут искать, и кто-нибудь может найти, – уже не особенно надеясь на благоразумный ответ, предупредил он.

Роза в ответ только плотоядно улыбнулась. Обхватила ладонью его член и с силой провела от основания вверх, накрывая головку, затем осторожно обводя её большим пальцем, заставляя мужа резко выдохнуть и закусить губу. Мерно опуская и поднимая руку, другой она забралась под собственное платье и сдвинула трусики. Снова поднялась на коленях выше и опустилась, ещё направляя его рукой. 

Наклонилась за поцелуем.

Он крепко сжал руками её колени, надавливая большими пальцами над самой коленной чашечкой, прошёлся горячими ладонями вверх, вдоль кружевных чулок, до того места, где кружева уже переходили в обнажённую кожу. Помедлив, сжал её бёдра и осторожно толкнулся в первый раз...

*  
Она внимательно рассматривала своё отражение, зеркало в пол – подарок матери – показывало в подробностях всё, что ей никогда не хотелось видеть: бледная серая кожа, растрёпанные волосы, ровные, покрытые коркой рубцы на бедре. Короткие порезы от выпирающей тазовой кости вниз, к колену. 

Роза неосознанно провела по ним пальцами: ровно сорок – сорок лет, которые он отвёл себе; сорок месяцев, которые смог быть с ней; сорок недель, в которые она страдала так, как никогда прежде...  
Она помнила как сейчас, как открыла на собственном опыте общеизвестную истину: ничто так не заглушает душевную боль, как боль физическая.

 

Тошнота подступала к горлу, сжимая подбородок ледяными пальцами, сводила зубы. И она уже не могла различить, что было настоящей её причиной: физическая боль или отвращение, поднимавшееся в ней от вида лезвия, вдавленного в кожу, разрезающего её плоть, и крови, алой струйкой проступавшей из-под него и сочившейся по бедру ниже, как указующая линия подбираясь к её началу. Роза сбросила оцепенение и откинула лезвие, со стуком упавшее на холодный пол, украсив белоснежный кафель пунктиром мелких кровавых брызг.

Она с головой опустилась под воду, но быстро вынырнула, распахнув глаза и хватая ртом воздух, от новой болезненной вспышки. Подкрашенная ароматической солью вода словно бы выбивала из пореза кровь, и та рубиновой орхидеей поднималась к поверхности. По телу девушки пробежала крупная дрожь, и она всё не могла отвести взгляда от свежей ранки, в которую заливалась горячая вода, изменяя боль, делая её жгучей и невыносимой.

Роза прижималась к надёжному дну и чувствовала, чувствовала, чувствовала... Она бесповоротно находилась здесь и сейчас, не оставляя в собственном сознании места ни для чего другого.

Опьянённая остротой восприятия, она не могла остановиться. Это стало её ритуалом, тайным и болезненным. Новой вехой безумия, позволяющей забыть обо всём другом хотя бы на время. 

Изо дня в день она, накормив его через пищеводную трубку, торчащую из горла (он уже не мог есть иначе), дожидалась пока он уснёт, укрывала его плотнее теплым пледом и закрывалась в ванной. Она отводила себе час или чуть больше, прежде чем нужно будет пойти проверить, всё ли у него в порядке, не нужно ли чего-нибудь, дышит ли он ещё... Она проводила этот час с пользой.   
Напускала ванну и доставала стерильное лезвие, чтобы на несколько минут вернуть себе то, чего была лишена. 

Охваченная волной отрезвляющей боли, она вспоминала. Вспоминала не то, что потеряла уже давно и безвозвратно: радость погони за приключением, счастье быть нужной целой вселенной и тому, кого никто не простил брать за неё ответственность, но то, от чего она была, казалось, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Семейное счастье, такое неестественное для них обоих и такое прекрасное. Сложные истины постоянства и монотонности жизни, которые они, привыкшие к вечному бегу и опасности, к новым и изменяющимся мирам, постигали заново вместе. Как она училась для него готовить, а он пытался постичь потребности и вкусы нового тела. Своё негодование после того, как он в первый раз сделал в доме уборку, и она потом долго не могла найти половину своих вещей. Как они подолгу спорили об имени ребёнка, которого каждый и воспитывать хотел совершенно по-своему. Ребёнка, которого они так хотели, так старались зачать...

Капли крови, бугорком поднимавшиеся над новым порезом, словно бы обновляли её. И она почти поддавалась иллюзии, что этот вымышленный ритуал, выверенный в каждом движении, последовательный и надёжный, спасёт её, всё изменит. Каждый порез-зарубка что-нибудь значил. Каждый – был частью негласного отсчёта, но она и сама не могла сказать до чего.

 

Уродливые необработанные рубцы тянулись вдоль всего бедра, почти доходя до коленной чашечки. Прошлым вечером их стало ровно сорок, и она почувствовала, что преодолела незримый рубеж, переменивший в ней что-то важное. Сегодня она не стала тянуться за лезвием, опущенным в низкую банку со спиртом. Она перекрыла кран и, не проверяя температуру воды в ванне, переступила борт.


	3. 3

Это началось очень обычно и буднично. Ранним предрождественским утром Роза проснулась от оглушительного чиха.

– Ты что? – только и спросила она, сев на кровати.

К вечеру у него поднялась температура, появились сопли, раздирающий кашель и все прочие признаки простуды. Роза смеялась и кормила его мёдом с ложечки.

– Представляешь, я даже не могу вспомнить, когда болел в последний раз! – восхищался он, гладя на жену блестящими от температуры глазами.

На следующий день стало только хуже. После долгого спора, а точнее, в самый его разгар, Пит, не дожидаясь решения молодожёнов, вызвал доктора. Тот долго осматривал пациента, прописал какие-то таблетки и, пожелав им счастливого Рождества, уехал.  
Таблетки не помогали. Как и все те, что могли предложить лучшие врачи мира и исследователи Торчвуда.  
Через неделю он не встал утром с постели. И на следующий день, и через месяц тоже.

Он исчезал на глазах. Слух, зрение, артикуляция, подвижность конечностей – его предавало всё, одно за другим уступая место немощи и боли. Морщины у глаз, старческие родинки, недержание мочи... Через четыре месяца, вместо молодого и здорового мужа Роза видела дряхлого старика, не способного даже на самые простейшие вещи без посторонней помощи.

Но она не собиралась сдаваться. Она искала, преследовала, побеждала невероятное, но никто и ничто не давало ей ответа на единственный важный сейчас вопрос. 

Она звонила домой и узнавала, как он, каждый день. Состояние стабилизировалось, вот уже больше месяца ему не становилось хуже, и это давало пусть призрачную, но надежду.

 

Проснувшись в четыре часа утра в захолустном отеле на другом конце мира, Роза вдруг услышала вой. И слышала его постоянно с тех пор, каждое утро. Далёкий и одинокий, на самой грани восприятия, почти незаметный даже для внимательной Розы, временами он становился сильнее, и она стала прослеживать закономерность. Словно она то удалялась от него, то приближалась, двигаясь в рамках круга с определимым центром.

Нарисовав карту, она заставила себя тщательно всё перепроверить, не доверяя собственным глазам и экспериментальным расчётам, но ошибки не было: это Залив Злого Волка звал и притягивал её отчаянным и одиноким воем.

 

Стоило ей только соскочить с мотороллера и снять шлем, как сила звука почти сбила её с ног, смешиваясь с угрожающим ветром, бросавшим ей в глаза песок и брызги воды. Солнце катилось к закату, а ветер, судя по всему, только что поднялся и успокаиваться не собирался. Она побежала к бухте, в надежде укрыться хоть ненадолго и переждать катаклизм. Телефон не ловил в бухте ни в одном диапазоне, и зарядка заканчивалась. Она похлопала себя по карманам куртки и вытащила другой, важный ей как реликвия телефон, который она не включала вот уже несколько лет. Телефон, с которого она могла дозвониться в любую точку вселенной. Только вот вселенная была неправильной. Она спокойно нажала на кнопку включения, рассчитывая ещё один раз увидеть привычную надпись: «Вне зоны действия». Роза была готова позволить себе погрустить сегодня немного, ведь чувствовала, тем самым особым волчьим чутьём, так часто выручавшим их с Доктором в передрягах, разгадка близка, вся эта нелепая болезнь вот-вот закончится, потому что она, его Роза, найдёт для него решение. И он снова будет горд ею. Конечно же горд, ведь здесь действительно было чем гордиться.

Экран засветился приветственным изображением, и телефон принялся за поиск сети. «Вне зоны действия» – ожидаемо отобразилось на нём, и Роза уже было собралась нажать клавишу отключения, как появился ещё один значок: «Принято одно голосовое сообщение».  
Роза осмотрелась по сторонам, словно ища кого-то, кто мог ей это оставить. Затем медленно выдохнула. Это для него, и она сделает всё, что нужно. Потому что он верит в неё, всегда верил.

Она осторожно нажала на клавишу «Прослушать» и поднесла трубку к уху.

– Жизнь и смерть не в твоей власти... – это прозвучало знакомо, так, словно она уже слышала, как кто-то говорил ей то же самое, тем же самым тоном и голосом в полузабытом сне. Она нахмурилась, пытаясь разобрать: говоривший словно кричал из-за толстого слоя воды, и она разбирала слова лишь обрывками, не улавливая смысла. И тут острая боль пронзила её от основания черепа до макушки. Она знала этот голос, не могла не знать. Голос, запах, кожаная куртка на чёрный свитер – человек, нет, не человек вовсе, ради которого она была готова изменять мир и спорить с судьбой до самого последнего рубежа. И вдруг она вспомнила. Воспоминания, бережно спрятанные в самых тёмных комнатах памяти, вдруг ожили и стали такими реальными... Она ведь дошла, дошла до этого рубежа. Она измельчала в пыль и воскрешала из мёртвых. И любила, любила так, как никогда до этого. 

Слова пропадали за бульканьем и помехами, но в них не было надобности, она точно знала, что и откуда слышит, сейчас она могла воспроизвести каждое сказанное в тот момент слово. Помехи уменьшились, и знакомый голос сказал:

– Тебе нужен Доктор.

Она словно кожей почувствовала прикосновение его губ. Это она. Она убила его. Она воскресила Джека. Жизнь и смерть были в её власти...

«Конец голосового сообщения», – прошелестел механический автоинформатор и отключился. 

Она выронила телефон, не заботясь об его дальнейшей судьбе, и тот упал в воду, бодро слизанный подступившими совсем близко волнами прилива. Роза обняла себя за плечи, сжавшись в комок, и стала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Вдруг, в самый первый раз в жизни, ей захотелось завыть от безысходности, просто завыть, наплевав на все собственные запреты и правила. Так громко и так отчаянно, чтобы выкричать этой неправильной вселенной, в которой её даже не существовало, а её имя носила карликовая собачка, всю боль и несправедливость, которую ей пришлось здесь перенести.

Она упала коленями в песок, прикоснулась к нему ладонями, загребая песчинки, забивавшиеся под ногти, и вскинула голову.  
Пещеры долго разносили эхо, пока не донесли его до самого основания Земли и дальше, до тех уголков вселенной, где никогда ещё не слышали никакого воя, волчьего или человеческого, во все точки пространства и времени, в этой вселенной, где никто никогда не мог бы услышать мольбу заключённой, брошенной сюда за неоплатный долг перед основой всего мироздания – тонкой и чувствительной тканью пространства времени.

 

Она пришла в себя через несколько часов, когда ветер стих, и слышен был только прилив, ласково набегавший на берег. Роза поднялась с песка, отряхиваясь, и огляделась.

На сколе скалы, если приглядеться, можно было рассмотреть выцветшую надпись. Роза подсветила себе, чтобы можно было разобрать слова.

«Злой Волк», – прочла она на незнакомом языке, но значение просто запомнила, ещё тогда, несколько лет назад, когда пришла сюда на зов в первый раз. Перед надписью мисс Тайлер увидела нечто, напоминавшее ещё одну букву, скрытую прибрежным мусором и высохшей порослью кораллов. Она вытащила нож и расчистила место, чтобы можно было прочесть. Всего одно слово, конечно же, на том же неизвестном наречии, и рядом совершенно точно не было ТАРДИС, чтобы перевести, но Роза давно привыкла обходиться без её универсальной матрицы. Она раскрыла сканер, отбитый у Торчвуда в безвременное пользование, ещё в те дни, когда она была штатным сотрудником, и провела рядом с надписью. Предполагалось, что этот прибор способен переводить с любого известного и неизвестного языка на заданный, так что для вывода значения этой надписи не потребовалось и секунды. Роза шумно втянула воздух. 

На мониторе яркими зелёными буквами мигало три слова: «Узилище Злого Волка».

*  
Мокрой и голой, как была, она выбежала из ванной, услышав грохот из-за стены. Распахнула дверь, громко стукнувшую о прикроватную тумбу, и застыла на пороге. Одеяло было отброшено на пол и он стоял прямо перед ней, раскинув обе руки в стороны, старый и дряхлый, такой хрупкий в своей полосатой пижаме, совсем недавно ставшей просторной не по размеру, и улыбался ей одними глазами. От него исходило золотистое свечение, мягкими волнами распространяясь по комнате. Ей не нужны были подсказки, чтобы догадаться: энергия регенерации. Она смотрела на всё это с робким счастьем и недоверием, а влажные капли с её волос падали на пол вместо слёз радости.

– Доктор... – начала было она, но он остановил её, приподняв голову.

– Роза Тайлер, – его голос дрогнул, заставив её сердце сжаться от воспоминания, которое она долго и бережно погребала в самой глубине души, воспоминания о том, как он однажды, в совершенно другой жизни, сжигал звезду, чтобы с ней попрощаться... Она быстро взяла себя в руки: «Сейчас - это не тогда, сейчас всё совсем по-другому».

Роза подалась вперёд всем телом и закусила губу от нетерпения, в ожидании того, что должно было последовать, непременно следовало за этими словами, но ближе подходить не стала, вдруг вспомнив о разрушительной силе, которой могла быть для неё спасительная энергия, распространявшаяся от него во все стороны.

Он с трудом набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха, приоткрыл губы. И вдруг всё закончилось. Так же неожиданно и фантастично, как началось.

Не было ни золотистого света, ни старика в слишком большой пижаме, ни недосказанных слов. 

На груде изношенного тряпья лежал свежий обрубок руки, влажный и кровоточащий.

Держась за косяк двери, Роза медленно опустилась на колени. По высохшим щекам текли слёзы. Последние в её жизни.

 

Когда она вышла из комнаты, одетая только в старую пижаму Джона, бережно баюкая на груди обрубок, она знала совершенно точно, что будет делать. Спустившись в гараж, Роза уверенно открыла пассажирскую дверь отцовского джипа, аккуратно уложила на сидение завёрнутую в одеяло конечность, затем захлопнула дверь и обошла автомобиль.  
Она разгонялась всё быстрее, мчалась с опущенным окном по ночной неосвещённой трассе в сторону города. Она должна была действовать прямо сейчас. Никто и никогда, ни в этом, ни в каком-либо другом мире не должен больше страдать по её вине. Не будет. Она всё исправит. Ведь это так просто.

 

Центральная лаборатория Торчвуда в Лондоне встретила Розу тишиной и прохладой пустых помещений. Её, оборванную и угрюмую, прижимающую к груди замызганный свёрток, впустили в здание без лишних вопросов, так что даже забытый пропуск, о котором она заволновалась в последний момент, не стал преградой. В некоторых кабинетах ещё горел свет даже в такое время, но муторная монотонная тишина парным молоком непривычно разливалась вокруг, умиротворяя.

Она шла, минуя коридоры и повороты, и только надеялась, что ничего здесь не изменилось за те месяцы, что её не было. Оказавшись у нужной двери, Роза прикоснулась к замку ладонью, позволяя считать информацию, и через секунду дверь перед ней распахнулась.  
Она аккуратно положила свёрток на край панели управления и ввела код блокировки входа-выхода. «Помещение изолировано», – оповестил индикатор. На губах у неё отразилась тень улыбки, и взгляд стал немного более осмысленным.  
Роза спокойно выдохнула и начала настройку. Нужно было правильно установить мощность и зону распространения, учесть все погрешности. Она нежно провела самыми кончиками пальцев по свёртку – он бы справился с этим легко. Но ей нужно было очень постараться – второй попытки не будет.

Через полчаса всё было готово. Роза по одной расстегнула пуговицы рубашки старой полосатой пижамы, сбросила её на пол. Затем отправила туда же и длинные вытертые брюки. Переступив через них, протянула руку, легким движением сдёргивая одеяло с единственного, что осталось у неё от него. Прижимая его ледяную руку к сердцу, она установила таймер на шестьдесят секунд и встала точно в центре помещения для практических экспериментов.

«Запуск дематериализации, сорок секунд», – установил механический женский голос точку отсчёта, и Роза закрыла глаза.  
Всё внутри у неё сжалось от первобытного страха – но это длилось всего мгновение. Она знала совершенно точно, что поступает правильно. Наконец-то действительно правильно. Роза вдохнула поглубже.

«Запуск дематериализации, двадцать секунд».

Сердце упало в пропасть и пропустило удар. Почему-то ей вспомнилось, как она держала за руку собственного отца в день его смерти, как не могла позволить ему умереть в одиночестве. Пальцы девушки судорожно сжались на мертвой ладони, и это было совсем по-другому.

«Запуск дематериализации», – в последний раз возвестил механический голос, но Роза его уже не услышала. «Беги!» – эхом отдавалось у неё в голове, и горячая ладонь сжимала ей пальцы.


	4. эпилог

*  
– ...И увидим нечто непередаваемо красивое! Десять бутонов энергии, распускающихся прямо посреди пустого космического пространства, оставляющие после себя только чёрную дыру!

– И это, конечно, очень опасно, – с энтузиазмом произнесла Ривер.

Они счастливо переглянулись, сильно напоминая со стороны двух фанатичных маньяков-террористов, но, к счастью, рядом с ними не было никого, кто мог бы проникнуться впечатлением картины.

 

– О, сладенький, неужели ты и правда с первого раза попал туда, куда изначально и собирался? – Ривер, подняв голову, смотрела в иллюминатор и видела... в общем-то, ничего она не видела – они действительно находились в «пустом космическом пространстве». ТАРДИС вибрировала и поворачивалась, но они определённо были на месте.

– Нет! То есть да, конечно, да, я попал туда, куда собирался... Но это совершенно невозможно! 

– О, милый, не стоит быть настолько самокритичным. 

Доктор смотрел на монитор сильно расширенными от удивления глазами и нервно барабанил по консоли. Рука его странно подёргивалась, и Ривер чувствовала особым женским чутьём, что её супруга удерживает от того, чтобы постучать по монитору кулаком, только ещё не полностью атрофированный инстинкт самосохранения. Хотя, возможно, эта было особенное мужское чутьё, замещавшее у этого великовозрастного ребёнка вышеназванный инстинкт, и своевременно сообщавшее представителям «сильного» пола, когда женщина способна взорваться и что им за это будет, хотя и не сообщало им самого главного: почему?

Придерживаясь за консоль, Ривер начала обходить её, надеясь оказаться за спиной мужа, но ТАРДИС в очередной раз ощутимо тряхнуло, и женщину отбросило к лестнице. 

– Что бы ты ни делал, прекрати это! – на этой фразе Ривер пришлось перекрикивать истошный вопль сирены, а когда та затихла так же неожиданно, как зазвучала, она продолжила, на всякий случай не совершая опрометчивых перемещений и крепко вцепившись в поручень: – Ей это не нравится!

– Я вижу! И пытаюсь исправить... – Доктор суетливо переключал тумблеры и вводил что-то на клавиатуре, быстро перемещаясь вокруг консоли.

– Как? Ты вообще хоть немного представляешь, что сейчас делаешь? – Она не могла разобрать, какое чувство испытывает сильнее, когда оставляет ему штурвал: неуверенность или восхищение. То, каким образом он добивался хоть какого-нибудь результата, было всецело на совести слишком любившей его ТАРДИС.

Как бы там ни было, они совершили ещё один скачок и окончательно остановились.

– Я сдвинул её немного в сторону, – пояснил Доктор, – но отсюда тоже всё должно быть прекрасно видно. – Однако от Ривер не укрылось, что улыбка на его лице была вымученной.

Спрашивать напрямую было совершенно бессмысленно, и она решила выждать удобного момента, чтобы посмотреть, что же такого странного он увидел на этот раз на мониторе. Доктор на бегу схватил её за руку и ринулся к двери.

– Сейчас начнётся!

Он распахнул двери ТАРДИС (как всегда, наружу) и поднял голову. Прямо над ними, так близко, что, казалось, её можно было коснуться рукой, расцветала первая невероятная вспышка.

– Так много энергии, – чуть поёжился Доктор, вдруг прижимаясь к Ривер, – словно где-то коллапсирует целая Вселенная.

– Роза... – завороженно глядя, как лепестками распускаются волны энергии от центра-бутона, произнесла Ривер.


End file.
